Invincible
by lord-of-all-kobuns
Summary: A story based on a series of dreams I had. Rated T for reasons that will be explained in later chapters. Currently on an indefinate hiatus.
1. O! That Fortress of Glory!

Disclaimer: I own some of the characters in my story, but not all of them. The ones from various published works are obviously not mine. OK. Bye.

In a remote place located in England, Mike Delesko was happier than any man in the world. He had done it. They told him that it was impossible, but he had done it. He stared at the Fortress of Glory and had to blink back tears of pride. He had done it.

Mike Delesko was born in London, England, in 1986. His father was a pilot and his mother worked at a laboratory, studying biometrics.

So, Mike was always destined for a job in high technology. He joined the RAF and was trained in the art of flying, and he worked for a brief spell as a mechanical engineer's assistant, until the government noticed his incredible skill and recruited him to work on a secret project.

He was to build a space station. Some of his coworkers gave up, some ridiculed him, but Mike worked day and night to build the space station. It took him the best part of ten years to build it, but finally it was complete. He christened it The Fortress of Glory.

It was time to reveal it to the public. He stood in front of it, still brimming with pride, and spoke to the public.

"This has taken me ten years to build," he announced. "And now, it is complete!"

The audience cheered.

"In a few minutes, this will blast off and the first space station will be in orbit!"

Mike finished talking, and stepped away. He gave the final order, entered the Fortress of Glory, and stood at attention until the space station exited the atmosphere and disappeared from view.


	2. Never Achieving Normality

Matthew Jessup was NOT a normal boy. He was, in fact, as abnormal as it is possible to be. He appeared mostly normal, but was slightly…off. He had blond hair, green eyes, and glasses. He normally wore a t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. At the moment he lived in Italy.

His mannerisms were anything but normal. He often spouted random phrases for no apparent reason, he could change his voice extremely well, and never seemed to pay attention in class. He was always tapping away at an Alphasmart, which is basically a keyboard with a screen.

Most of the other kids thought he was stupid because he talked to himself. The kids always said things like "I DON'T CARE!" or "YOU SUCK!" whenever he talked. He tried not to let this bother him, because the insults were so unimaginative that they weren't worth getting angry over.

The kids were wrong. He didn't suck, he wasn't stupid, and someone cared about him very much. Matthew Jessup was a genius. He knew this, but he didn't boast about it. He just wanted to be liked.

He wasn't well liked because of one simple reason: He wouldn't give up his originality to the commercialized hell that is Society.

He did have a few friends. Michael Taylor, for one. Michael was extremely similar to Matthew. They shared the same interests, tastes, and mannerisms. In other words, they were the best friends that the school had ever seen.

At this very moment, they were late for class. Matthew had an excuse: he had fallen down the stairs. Matthew fell down many times a week. It was natural to him, because he had extremely poor motor skills. Michael was escorting Matthew back to class. The nurse had seen Matthew fall, and the teacher had sent Michael to walk with Matthew to class.

Matthew and Michael made it to class, laughing about a comment Matt had made about some guy burning his hand.

"Wail HELP!" Matthew said, in a redneck accent which was quite different from his smooth English accent he normally had.

"Mah HAYUND is BURNIN'!" he said. Michael burst out laughing.

They entered the classroom, still grinning, and sat down in their seats.


	3. K

Criminals all over the world had been dropping dead from heart attacks. The heart attacks always occurred after Japanese schools had dismissed, which caused L to believe that the attacker was a student.

L was a top secret agent. No one knew what he looked like, not even his assistant, Watari. He was brought in for the unsolvable cases, because L was a prodigy. He was one of the smartest minds in the world.

Yagami Light lived in the Kanto area of Japan. He was a straight-A student, and he hated it.

"Life is so boring!" he cried, exasperated, one day at school. Light wanted something exciting to happen. He always wished for something to happen one day, something to make his life mean something. He stared out of the window. He saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"A notebook…" he thought. He looked at it for a while, until he finally got back to work.

At the end of the day, he left the school and grabbed the notebook.

"DeathNote, and how to use it," he read. It was a notebook that, supposedly, you write names in it and the people that those names represented would die.

"It's probably a prank," he muttered, but took it home anyway.

Later that night, he saw a report on the news about a criminal that had taken some people hostage. Light, curious about the DeathNote, wrote the criminal's name in the book. The criminal suddenly had a heart attack, and the hostages escaped.

This proved it. It was more than a prank.

At a G8 Summit, L was explaining his hypothesis through a laptop computer. He was expounding on his theory that the attacker, codenamed KIRA, was a student when his speech was interrupted.

The L's voice faded away, and was replaced by a taunting, harsh voice with a sharp English accent, and a K replaced the L on the laptop's screen.

"Hello, gents!" the voice said, thundering throughout the auditorium where the members of the G8 were located.

"Well, I suppose your impenetrable security system isn't so impenetrable, is it?"

"Now, see here!" a member of the G8 started to say, but K cut him off.

"KIRA is nothing compared to me! He is a simple murderer. I am so much more… Goodbye, gents!"

K gave an evil laugh that echoed horribly around the auditorium, and signed off. The G8 sat there in stunned silence.


	4. Overwork?

Mike Delesko was exhausted. After steering the Fortress of Glory into orbit, he had put it into autopilot and went to have the first real sleep he had had in a while.

Perhaps it was the overwork, but Mike had an extremely strange dream. He was walking around the space station, looking for some food, when he entered the gym and found all the girls in the staff sitting on a bench in the middle of the gym. Apparently, the toilets had broken. Yes, all forty-two of them. Anyway, Mike approached one of the girls and she asked him to fix the toilet.

"Ha!" he had replied. "Use that cup of coffee over there!"

All the girls had stared at the cup of coffee in the corner of the room until the door banged open and a man in a top hat and coat had entered. He had approached one of the girls, who asked the man for a toilet. The man pulled a whip from his coat, and then…

Mike rubbed his eyes. He couldn't remember what had happened next. He yawned and walked over to the kitchen. He should get some more sleep, he thought to himself. This dream was extremely strange.

When he reached the kitchen, the cook greeted him.

"Hi, Mike!" the cook said.

"Hello, John," Mike said, yawning.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"No. I had a strange dream."

Mike walked to the fridge and got some strawberries from the top shelf. He was really hungry, but just for something light. He didn't feel as if he could handle anything else.

After eating his strawberries, he went to the gym. It was called a gym, but it was really just a large room containing some benches and a basketball hoop. Most of the female members of the staff were seated on the bench. Mike groaned.

"What?" one of the girls asked.

"Nothing, Monica," Mike said. "This just mirrors a dream I just had."

"Oh?" Monica asked. "What happened in the dream?"

Mike described the strange dream.

"And then, a man in a top hat came in, and pulled a whip out of his coat."

Monica thought for a while.

"What happened next?" she asked.

Mike gave an exasperated sigh. "That's the thing! I just don't remember!"

"Hmmm…" Monica was thinking again.

"I think he fixed the toilets," Mike said slowly, his eyes closed.

"Hmmm…" Monica said again.

"I'm going back to bed," Mike said, and moved off to his room.

"Poor guy," Monica said to her friend Allison.

"Mmmn…" Allison voiced her assent.

"He's been working too hard."


	5. Birth of a New Millennium

"Well, class," the teacher was saying. "Today we will learn about the effects of remnants in games."

It was a normal day in Programming class at Aviano High School. Matthew Jessup was sitting next to his friend Michael Taylor. They were actually listening to the teacher, unlike most of the rest of the class.

"Remnants are not good," the teacher continued. "If things are taken out of the game incorrectly, remnants can be found by exploits that occur when hexadecimal values are corrupted or called into play."

Matt started drawing on a piece of paper. It looked like a backwards L with half a face.

"What is THIS?" the teacher roared, suddenly looming over Matt.

"Well, erm…It's…a remnant from a certain game that severely glitched the data."

The teacher stared at it for a second.

"Ah…" the teacher breathed.

The bell rang, and the students jumped up to get to the buses. Matt and Michael ran out to their lockers to get their things.

"So, Matt," Michael said.

"Yes?" Matt asked.

"What were you drawing?"

"I told you! I told the whole stupid class! It was a remnant!"

Michael sighed. He knew he wouldn't get anything more out of Matt when he was angry like this. However, he tried again.

"What's wrong, Matt?"

"Nothing! I'm just thinking!" Matt burst out angrily.

"OK, OK," Michael replied, backing off.

They walked in silence to the buses, and said goodbye.

Matt walked toward the clinic, looking at the ground and thinking about nothing in particular. It was because of this that he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he mumbled, staggering.

"Oh, it'ss nooo problem!" said the strangest voice Matt had ever heard.

A man in a top hat and an extremely large coat was standing in front of him. He was about eight feet tall and had a whip tucked into his belt. On his face, he wore a pair of smallish sunglasses and the biggest smile Matt had ever seen. It was so big, it covered the part of his face the didn't have the sunglasses on it.

"I-I-I-I'd better get going," Matt stuttered.

"Oh? So soooon?" the strange man asked, leering at Matt. His smile seemed to get bigger. "We've onnnly just mettt!"

"Yes, I know," Matt said. He really was in a rush. "It's just that there's an appointment I have to go to, and…"

He stopped. The man held out his hand.

"I'mmm the Millennium Earrrrl!" he proclaimed, gripping Matt's hand and shaking it.

"I'm…Matt," Matt said, warily.

The Millennium Earl released Matt's hand.

"I doooo hope we meet again!" the Millenium Earl cried. "Tally ho!"

Matt squeezed past him and went to the building where he was supposed to have his appointment. He never looked back.

The Millennium Earl watched him for a while, thinking. A voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"He'll do perfectly, sire," a deep voice said to the Millennium Earl.

"Yesss…" the Millennium Earl breathed. "He will be perfect, Leo."

The demon standing behind the Earl gave a cold laugh. He would have a host at last.


End file.
